


end of butterfly

by siluman_panda



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluman_panda/pseuds/siluman_panda
Summary: [KaiLen] Di antara sekian permata dunia fana, hatinya berdesir untuk sesuatu yang bernama dosa. / untuk Remah Remah Rengginang. BL. Rape. Tidak sehat.





	end of butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Tradefic sama jas baru kelar maafkeun aq ga jago ngelemon (?) ;;;;;; semoga suka aja. #y
> 
> Warn : pendek

**© Yamaha, Crypton**

**Story © panda**

**Tradefic w/ remah remah rengginang**

* * *

 

Perputaran bumi pada poros telah berlalu, berotasi menuju zona waktu terbaru. Alam masih nampak gelap ketika dilihat, keadaan sekeliling lumayan sepi meskipun masih terlihat beberapa orang berlalu lalang di kota.

Ada orang yang bersusah mengais rejeki, banting tulang setiap hari walau tak seberapa dengan biaya kehidupan yang kian meninggi. Ada pula pengangguran abadi, berkumpul di warung internet untuk sekedar bersantai meminum kopi dari gaji bulanan mereka disponsori oleh pemerintah yang sangat baik hati. Juga ada yang tak perlu meneteskan keringat hanya demi mendapat uang menggunakan kuasa mereka. Sangat tidak adil, memang. Tapi, inilah keadaan dunia fana saat ini yang hampir dipastikan sebagian besar umatnya akan dipastikan masuk ke dalam api neraka saat hari akhir tiba.

_Tapi, siapa peduli?_

Dosa bukanlah hal besar selama kau mendapat uang untuk bertahan hari ini.

Tapi itu juga bukan alasan kau melanggar batas hak asasi manusia, karena kau tak lagi merugikan dirimu sendiri, tapi orang lain.

"Ahhh...ahhh."

Jauh dari jangkauan Tuhan walau malaikat masih mencatat dosa yang terlanjur jadi nikmat, luput dari pandangan orang-orang malam yang berlalu. Menelisik ke sebuah kamar. Terkunci rapat, tak ingin seorangpun memergoki aktivitas tabu. Pakaian tak jelas kemana dan memilih tak peduli untuk ke depannya. Seprai kusut, membentuk kerut tak beraturan.

_Sekali lagi, siapa yang peduli?_

Kedua tangan terikat _handcuff_ di belakang tubuhnya. Sepasang matanya ditutupi _blindfold_ warna hitam. Mulut tertutup _gag_ _ball_ berukuran cukup besar. Ujung puting dirangsang dengan pucuk jemari dan dipelintir pelan, membuat si korban melenguh keenakan. Liur menetes tanpa henti dari celah, turut mengotori apapun yang terkena. Bagian bawahnya terasa sakit dan geli karena dildo masuk tanpa ijin dengan vibrasi tinggi. Kakinya lemas, tak bisa kabur, terbuai dalam permainan sepihak yang berakhir dengan simbiosis -kenikmatan- mutualisme. _What the hell._

"Len...."

"Ka...Kaito—"

Ia mengucapkan nama orang yang kini menggagahinya. Tidak lagi peduli timbangan dosa yang semakin berat untuknya. Len sudah menganggap dunia ini nyata dan neraka hanyalah sekadar cerita. Tak lebih dari kisah dongeng yang harusnya ia lupakan saja.

Kagamine Len lahir di lingkungan yang keras. Ia melakukan segalanya agar dapat bertahan hidup. Perlahan-lahan harus rela membuang impiannya untuk bisa bersekolah tinggi dan menjadi orang hebat. Adiknya yang bernama Rin menderita sakit keras sejak kecil, membutuhkan banyak biaya untuk perawatan. Ayahnya adalah tukang judi, tidak pernah membawa kesejahteraan. Ibunya berakhir bunuh diri karena tidak tahan hidup seperti ini, disusul oleh ayahnya yang kini mendekam di penjara karena terciduk polisi.

"Ahh..ah....hnngghhh...." Len _squirting_ tanpa sengaja karena tak tahan terus-terusan distimulasi. Kaito yang melihatnya secara langsung, menelan ludah karena suhu tubuhnya mendadak meningkat. Kenapa rasanya hawa di sekitar mereka semakin panas saja?

* * *

 

Awal dari semua ini, ketika Len tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan mantan teman sekolahnya; Kaito. Len putus sekolah semenjak kelas satu dua SMP. Mulanya ia malu harus bertatap muka dengan Kaito berhubung mereka lumayan dekat di klub sepak bola. Kaito yang memang berasal dari keluarga berada, sempat menawarkan bantuan finansial; ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Len. Len bilang ia masih bisa bekerja. Kaito tidak bisa memaksa, dan ia hanya memandangi Len dari kejauhan bila berpapasan.

Sebuah kecelakaan membuat Len cacat permanen saat ia menginjak usia sembilan belas, dirinya baru pulang dari kerja sambilan dan —buta. Sepasang netranya gelap gulita. Ia tidak tahu dirinya ada dimana. Hal pertama yang ia dengar adalah suara Kaito di sisinya, dan ia menangkap ucapan bahwa Kaito akan menolongnya tanpa mengharap imbalan. Mengabaikan penjelasan bagaimana Kaito bisa menemukannya.

Len merasa dirinya amat rendah sebagai laki-laki. Tapi, memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang selain memanfaatkan kebaikan salah seorang temannya?

Len kemudian dibawa Kaito —menurut penuturannya— ke rumah pribadinya. Kaito pun dengan senang hati membiayai pengobatan Rin, dan kabarnya ia membaik.

Kaito selalu mengurus semua kebutuhannya. Harga diri Len menjerit, memaki kondisinya sendiri. Sebuah tawaran lolos tanpa filter pada suatu malam saat Kaito baru pulang. Len menarik tangan Kaito dan mengatakannya dengan gamblang,

"Aku akan membayar semua hutangku dengan tubuhku."

* * *

 

.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
Len membenci fajar.

Ia tahu ini sudah pagi karena dapat merasakan hangat sinar mentari di tubuh telanjangnya. Mungkin tadi Kaito yang membuka gordennya. Kebiasaan. Kemudian, ia meraba-raba, mencari keberadaan Kaito di sisinya.

 _Dingin_.

_Ia sudah tidak ada._

Selalu saja seperti ini. Meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan walau sepatah kata. Seperti membuang barang habis pakai.

 _Heh_.

Len sadar ia sendiri yang membuka kunci bernama harga diri; membuatnya merosot jauh, tak layak meski hanya dipandang. Akan membuat tercemar.

Len biasanya hanya akan diam sampai merasa baikan. Kemudian merambat dengan nalurinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan. Lalu kembali diam di sofa dalam kamar sambil sarapan buatan Kaito yang tersedia di meja sebelah sofa— menunggu sampai Kaito pulang kerja, hanya untuk dinikmati lagi sebagai pemuas nafsu sesaat. Terkadang ia memikirkan, mengapa Kaito tidak mempermasalahkan jika seks dengannya?

Len biasanya tidak keberatan dengan semua itu. Namun entah sejak kapan hatinya memberontak dan menyangkal. Melompat-lompat nakal untuk sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak paham.

Kali ini ia menangis.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspirasi; sebuah lagu berjudul love disease


End file.
